Season 44 Showcases
The showcases from Season 44. Gallery The First Showcases of the 44th Season (September 21, 2015, #7211K) showcasesseason44premiere1.jpg showcasesseason44premiere2.jpg showcasesseason44premiere3.jpg showcasesseason44premiere4.jpg showcasesseason44premiere5.jpg showcasesseason44premiere6.jpg showcasesseason44premiere7.jpg showcasesseason44premiere8.jpg showcasesseason44premiere9.jpg showcasesseason44premiere10.jpg showcasesseason44premiere11.jpg showcasesseason44premiere12.jpg showcasesseason44premiere13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $36,985. showcasesseason44premiere14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $31,541. showcasesseason44premiere15.jpg|Robert has won a total of $33,986. showcasesseason44premiere16.jpg showcasesseason44premiere17.jpg showcasesseason44premiere18.jpg showcasesseason44premiere19.jpg showcasesseason44premiere20.jpg Decades Week 1980's Showcases featuring Season 44's Only DSW (September 22, 2015, #7212K) showcasesdecades1980s1.jpg showcasesdecades1980s2.jpg showcasesdecades1980s3.jpg showcasesdecades1980s4.jpg showcasesdecades1980s5.jpg showcasesdecades1980s6.jpg showcasesdecades1980s7.jpg showcasesdecades1980s8.jpg showcasesdecades1980s9.jpg showcasesdecades1980s10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,955. showcasesdecades1980s11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,410. showcasesdecades1980s12.jpg showcasesdecades1980s13.jpg showcasesdecades1980s14.jpg showcasesdecades1980s15.jpg showcasesdecades1980s16.jpg showcasesdecades1980s17.jpg Decades Week 1990's Showcases (September 23, 2015, #7213K) showcasesdecades1990s1.jpg showcasesdecades1990s2.jpg showcasesdecades1990s3.jpg showcasesdecades1990s4.jpg showcasesdecades1990s5.jpg showcasesdecades1990s6.jpg showcasesdecades1990s7.jpg showcasesdecades1990s8.jpg showcasesdecades1990s9.jpg showcasesdecades1990s10.jpg showcasesdecades1990s11.jpg showcasesdecades1990s12.jpg showcasesdecades1990s13.jpg showcasesdecades1990s14.jpg showcasesdecades1990s15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,618. showcasesdecades1990s16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $20,610. showcasesdecades1990s17.jpg showcasesdecades1990s18.jpg showcasesdecades1990s19.jpg showcasesdecades1990s20.jpg showcasesdecades1990s21.jpg Decades Week 2000's Showcases (September 24, 2015, #7214K) showcasesdecades2000s1.jpg showcasesdecades2000s2.jpg showcasesdecades2000s3.jpg showcasesdecades2000s4.jpg showcasesdecades2000s5.jpg showcasesdecades2000s6.jpg showcasesdecades2000s7.jpg showcasesdecades2000s8.jpg showcasesdecades2000s9.jpg showcasesdecades2000s10.jpg showcasesdecades2000s11.jpg showcasesdecades2000s12.jpg showcasesdecades2000s13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $40,798. showcasesdecades2000s14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,265. showcasesdecades2000s15.jpg|Meagan has won a total of $26,785. showcasesdecades2000s16.jpg showcasesdecades2000s17.jpg showcasesdecades2000s18.jpg showcasesdecades2000s19.jpg Decades Week 2010's Showcases (September 25, 2015, #7215K) showcasesdecades2010s1.jpg showcasesdecades2010s2.jpg showcasesdecades2010s3.jpg showcasesdecades2010s4.jpg showcasesdecades2010s5.jpg showcasesdecades2010s6.jpg showcasesdecades2010s7.jpg showcasesdecades2010s8.jpg showcasesdecades2010s9.jpg showcasesdecades2010s10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $37,936. showcasesdecades2010s11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,890. showcasesdecades2010s12.jpg showcasesdecades2010s13.jpg showcasesdecades2010s14.jpg showcasesdecades2010s15.jpg showcasesdecades2010s16.jpg showcasesdecades2010s17.jpg Breast Cancer Awareness Showcases (October 1, 2015, #7224K) showcases(10-1-2015)1.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)2.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)3.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)4.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)5.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)6.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)7.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)8.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)9.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,880. showcases(10-1-2015)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $43,259. showcases(10-1-2015)12.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)13.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)14.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)15.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)16.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)17.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)18.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)19.jpg showcases(10-1-2015)20.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 1 (October 12, 2015, #7241K, aired out of order on October 15, originally rescheduled to air on October 13) showcases(10-15-2015)1.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)2.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)3.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)4.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)5.jpg A to Z Showcase showcases(10-15-2015)6.jpg|A for "Trip to Arizona". showcases(10-15-2015)7.jpg|M for MacBook Pro with $1,000 Money. showcases(10-15-2015)8.jpg|Z for "Nissan 370Z". showcases(10-15-2015)9.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)10.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $40,588. showcases(10-15-2015)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,959. showcases(10-15-2015)13.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)14.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)15.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)16.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)17.jpg showcases(10-15-2015)18.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 2 (October 13, 2015, #7242K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) showcases(10-16-2015)1.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)2.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)3.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)4.jpg|$3,000 in Cash showcases(10-16-2015)5.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)6.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)7.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)8.jpg|$2,000 in Cash showcases(10-16-2015)9.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)10.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)11.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,665. showcases(10-16-2015)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,525. showcases(10-16-2015)14.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)15.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)16.jpg showcases(10-16-2015)17.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 3 (October 14, 2015, #7243K, aired out of order on October 12) showcases(10-12-2015)1.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)2.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)3.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)4.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)5.jpg Presented by James Corden showcases(10-12-2015)6.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)7.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)8.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)9.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)10.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)11.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $36,776. showcases(10-12-2015)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,295. showcases(10-12-2015)14.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)15.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)16.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)17.jpg showcases(10-12-2015)18.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 4 (October 15, 2015, #7244K, aired out of order on October 14, originally rescheduled to air on October 16) showcases(10-14-2015)1.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)2.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)3.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)4.jpg|$6,000 in Cash showcases(10-14-2015)5.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)6.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)7.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)8.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)9.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)10.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)11.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $35,700. showcases(10-14-2015)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $37,756. showcases(10-14-2015)14.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)15.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)16.jpg showcases(10-14-2015)17.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 5 (October 16, 2015, #7245K, aired out of order on October 13, originally rescheduled to air on October 15) Pricing Game Puns Showcase showcases(10-13-2015)1.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)2.jpg|You hit the "Bullseye" with this showcase, because it starts with you heading down the "Golden Road" on this new motorscooter. showcases(10-13-2015)3.jpg|Be sure to pack a "Cover Up" since you're gonna be on the beaches "More or Less" all day long in beautiful Cabo San Lucas. showcases(10-13-2015)4.jpg|We figured you go "Bonkers" if you found $2,500 hidden in the glove box of... showcases(10-13-2015)5.jpg|...of your new "Pathfinder"! So "Do the Math", "Make Your Move", and give us the "Magic #", because there's only "1 Right Price" for this showcase. showcases(10-13-2015)6.jpg|Beatriz has given a "Magic #" of $32,800. showcases(10-13-2015)7.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)8.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)9.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)10.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)11.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)12.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,874. showcases(10-13-2015)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $49,257. showcases(10-13-2015)15.jpg|Alejandro has won a total of $31,164. showcases(10-13-2015)16.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)17.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)18.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)19.jpg showcases(10-13-2015)20.jpg Drew vs. Drew Halloween Showcases (October 30, 2015, #7265K) showcaseshalloween2015-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-10.jpg|The ARP of Drew's showcase is $30,436. showcaseshalloween2015-11.jpg|The ARP of Drew's showcase is $61,466. showcaseshalloween2015-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2015-15.jpg Veterans Day Showcases (November 11, 2015, #7283K) showcasesveterans2015-1.jpg showcasesveterans2015-2.jpg showcasesveterans2015-3.jpg showcasesveterans2015-4.jpg showcasesveterans2015-5.jpg showcasesveterans2015-6.jpg showcasesveterans2015-7.jpg showcasesveterans2015-8.jpg showcasesveterans2015-9.jpg showcasesveterans2015-10.jpg|Everybody in the audience will receive a $100 Outback Steakhouse gift card. showcasesveterans2015-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $35,370. showcasesveterans2015-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $42,922. showcasesveterans2015-13.jpg showcasesveterans2015-14.jpg showcasesveterans2015-15.jpg showcasesveterans2015-16.jpg showcasesveterans2015-17.jpg showcasesveterans2015-18.jpg showcasesveterans2015-19.jpg showcasesveterans2015-20.jpg Thanksgiving Showcases (November 25, 2015, #7303K) showcasesthanksgiving2015-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-5.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-11.jpg|Everybody in the audience will recieve a Hickory Farms food box kit. showcasesthanksgiving2015-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,392. showcasesthanksgiving2015-13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,763. showcasesthanksgiving2015-14.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-17.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-18.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-19.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2015-20.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 21, 2015, #7331K) showcases(12-21-2015)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)2.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)3.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)4.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)5.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)6.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)9.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)10.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)11.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,606. showcases(12-21-2015)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,355. showcases(12-21-2015)14.jpg|Sabrina has won a total of $32,826. showcases(12-21-2015)15.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)16.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)17.jpg showcases(12-21-2015)18.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 22, 2015, #7332K) showcases(12-22-2015)1.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)2.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)3.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)4.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)5.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)6.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)7.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)8.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)9.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)10.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)11.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)12.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,756. showcases(12-22-2015)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,370. showcases(12-22-2015)15.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)16.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)17.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)18.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)19.jpg showcases(12-22-2015)20.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 23, 2015, #7333K) Santa's Reindeer Showcase showcases(12-23-2015)1.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)2.jpg|Dasher showcases(12-23-2015)3.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)4.jpg|Cupid showcases(12-23-2015)5.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)6.jpg|Dancer showcases(12-23-2015)7.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)8.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)9.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)10.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)11.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)12.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,705. showcases(12-23-2015)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,315. showcases(12-23-2015)15.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)16.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)17.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)18.jpg showcases(12-23-2015)19.jpg Kids-Themed Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 2015, #7334K) showcaseschristmaseve2015-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-5.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-7.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-8.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-10.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $40,590. showcaseschristmaseve2015-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $29,867. showcaseschristmaseve2015-13.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-14.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-15.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-16.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-17.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-18.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2015-19.jpg The Best of 2015 Special Showcases (December 31, 2015, #7344K) showcasesbestof2015special1.jpg showcasesbestof2015special2.jpg showcasesbestof2015special3.jpg showcasesbestof2015special4.jpg showcasesbestof2015special5.jpg showcasesbestof2015special6.jpg showcasesbestof2015special7.jpg showcasesbestof2015special8.jpg showcasesbestof2015special9.jpg showcasesbestof2015special10.jpg showcasesbestof2015special11.jpg showcasesbestof2015special12.jpg showcasesbestof2015special13.jpg showcasesbestof2015special14.jpg showcasesbestof2015special15.jpg showcasesbestof2015special16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,393. showcasesbestof2015special17.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $24,517. showcasesbestof2015special18.jpg showcasesbestof2015special19.jpg showcasesbestof2015special20.jpg showcasesbestof2015special21.jpg showcasesbestof2015special22.jpg showcasesbestof2015special23.jpg Super Bowl 50 Special Showcases (February 5, 2016, #7395K) showcases(2-5-2016)1.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)2.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)3.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)4.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)5.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)6.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)7.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)8.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)9.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $33,963. showcases(2-5-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,474. showcases(2-5-2016)12.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)13.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)14.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)15.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)16.jpg showcases(2-5-2016)17.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 12, 2016, #7405K) showcasesvalentinesday2016-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $25,314. showcasesvalentinesday2016-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $32,911. showcasesvalentinesday2016-12.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-13.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-15.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-16.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2016-17.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases w/Grammy-Themed Showcase (February 15, 2016, #7411K) showcases(2-15-2016)1.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)2.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)3.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)4.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)5.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)6.jpg|2 tickets to the Grammy Awards showcases(2-15-2016)7.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)8.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)9.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,607. showcases(2-15-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $21,400. showcases(2-15-2016)12.jpg|Sheila has won a total of $31,827. showcases(2-15-2016)13.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)14.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)15.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)16.jpg showcases(2-15-2016)17.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 2 (February 16, 2016, #7412K, aired out of order on February 19) showcases(2-19-2016)1.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)2.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)3.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)4.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)5.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)6.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)7.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)8.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)9.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)10.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,942. showcases(2-19-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,328. showcases(2-19-2016)13.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)14.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)15.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)16.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)17.jpg showcases(2-19-2016)18.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 3 (February 17, 2016, #7413K) showcases(2-17-2016)1.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)2.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)3.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)4.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)5.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)6.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)7.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)8.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)9.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,702. showcases(2-17-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,802. showcases(2-17-2016)12.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)13.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)14.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)15.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)16.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)17.jpg showcases(2-17-2016)18.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 4 (February 18, 2016, #7414K) showcases(2-18-2016)1.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)2.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)3.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)4.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)5.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)6.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)7.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)8.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)9.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)10.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,661. showcases(2-18-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,550. showcases(2-18-2016)13.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)14.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)15.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)16.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)17.jpg showcases(2-18-2016)18.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 5 (February 19, 2016, #7415K, aired out of order on February 16) showcases(2-16-2016)1.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)2.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)3.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)4.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)5.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)6.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)7.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)8.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)9.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)10.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $32,533. showcases(2-16-2016)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,351. showcases(2-16-2016)13.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)14.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)15.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)16.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)17.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)18.jpg showcases(2-16-2016)19.jpg College Rival Showcases (March 25, 2016, #7465K) showcases(3-25-2016)1.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)2.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)3.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)4.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)5.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)6.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)7.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)8.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)9.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,691. showcases(3-25-2016)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,759. showcases(3-25-2016)12.jpg|Melanie has won a total of $31,464. showcases(3-25-2016)13.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)14.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)15.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)16.jpg showcases(3-25-2016)17.jpg Mother's Day Baby Shower Showcases (May 6, 2016, #7525K) showcasesmothersday2016-1.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-2.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-3.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-4.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-5.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-6.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-7.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-8.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-9.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,621. showcasesmothersday2016-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,747. showcasesmothersday2016-12.jpg|Leslie has won a total of $25,145. showcasesmothersday2016-13.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-14.jpg showcasesmothersday2016-15.jpg Survivor Edition Showcases (May 23, 2016, #034SP) Presented by Castaways Ozzy & Sierra showcasessurvivor1.jpg showcasessurvivor2.jpg showcasessurvivor3.jpg showcasessurvivor4.jpg Presented by Jeff Probst showcasessurvivor5.jpg showcasessurvivor6.jpg showcasessurvivor7.jpg showcasessurvivor8.jpg showcasessurvivor9.jpg showcasessurvivor10.jpg showcasessurvivor11.jpg|The ARP of Thomas' showcase is $32,860. showcasessurvivor12.jpg|The ARP of Latrina's showcase is $30,769. showcasessurvivor13.jpg showcasessurvivor14.jpg showcasessurvivor15.jpg showcasessurvivor16.jpg Big Brother Edition Showcases (May 24, 2016, #035SP) Presented by Houseguests Lawon & Zingbot 9000 showcasesbigbrother1.jpg showcasesbigbrother2.jpg showcasesbigbrother3.jpg showcasesbigbrother4.jpg showcasesbigbrother5.jpg Presented by Julie Chen showcasesbigbrother6.jpg showcasesbigbrother7.jpg showcasesbigbrother8.jpg showcasesbigbrother9.jpg showcasesbigbrother10.jpg showcasesbigbrother11.jpg|The ARP of Geoffrey's showcase is $43,401. showcasesbigbrother12.jpg|The ARP of Brian's showcase is $36,695. showcasesbigbrother13.jpg showcasesbigbrother14.jpg The Amazing Race Edition Showcases (May 25, 2016, #036SP) Presented by Amazing Race Teammates Ashley & Ally showcasesamazingrace1.jpg showcasesamazingrace2.jpg showcasesamazingrace3.jpg showcasesamazingrace4.jpg showcasesamazingrace5.jpg Presented by Phil Keoghan showcasesamazingrace6.jpg showcasesamazingrace7.jpg showcasesamazingrace8.jpg showcasesamazingrace9.jpg showcasesamazingrace10.jpg showcasesamazingrace11.jpg showcasesamazingrace12.jpg showcasesamazingrace13.jpg|The ARP of Robert's showcase is $36,901. showcasesamazingrace14.jpg|The ARP of Katherine's showcase is $27,485. showcasesamazingrace15.jpg showcasesamazingrace16.jpg showcasesamazingrace17.jpg Father's Day Showcases (June 17, 2016, #7585K) showcasesfathersday2016-1.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-2.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-3.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-4.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-5.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-6.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-7.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-8.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-9.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-10.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $29,889. showcasesfathersday2016-12.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $35,324. showcasesfathersday2016-13.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-14.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-15.jpg showcasesfathersday2016-16.jpg Category:Showcases